


Loyalty

by MaleThirst



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, bareback, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: When you help Klaus Mikaelson to turn hybrids, the rewards you reap from the original are perfection.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Male Reader, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Male Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore/Male Reader, Marcel Gerard/Male Reader, Tyler Lockwood!Klaus Mikaelson/Male Reader, Tyler Lockwood/Male Reader
Kudos: 45





	1. Klaus Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1196817642251669505?s=21

You sat in a booth of the Mystic Grill, not ordering anything, just mulling over what had occurred in your life that had led you up to here. As a longtime friend of The Council, you knew of supernatural entities existing and the potential threat they exposed to Mystic Falls. You thought nothing of it until The Salvatore Brothers: Damon & Stefan let their infatuation with Elena Gilbert seep into the town & after that, things had been occurring left, right and centre.

One of these things that had affected you was Klaus Mikaelson. The feared Original took over Alaric Saltzman’s body to get to grips with the town. He also spoke to you & unaware he was the dangerous hybrid, you obliged him with conversation. He made you think of Klaus’s actual motivations of activating his wolf side and being able to turn hybrids: He was lonely, sick and tired of being the only one of his kind. So when Klaus did return to his original body, you made sure to keep tabs on him, just in case he needed you.

Eventually he popped up in Mystic Falls with Stefan & Rebekah and you assisted him in making the link between Elena’s blood and turning the hybrids, inadvertently saving Tyler Lockwood’s life at the same time. Elena and her pack of friends Caroline & Bonnie, were utterly furious and you were sure Alaric would make sure The Council would cut you off from anything further with them.

Which led you to right here & now, trying to think of your next step. Would you be exiled from Mystic Falls? Where would you go? Would you ever see Klaus again? You were so wrapped up in thought that you didn’t notice the pair of feet stepping through the bar until you saw Klaus standing across from you “Well Hello Y/N, what are you doing at the Mystic Grill at this hour?” You wondered whether you should tell him or try and play it off in a humorous way, you decided with the former “Pondering over tomorrow, Elena and her friends hate me & The Council won’t want me around, I’ve taken your place as the outcast, and I’m worried if I have to restart my life somewhere else, I won’t be able to see you again.” You didn’t notice you had been crying until Klaus leant forwards, running his hand down your face, drying you “Fuck them, you made the right decision to help me, I have my new pack, I have my ripper & I’ll take you in with me, don’t worry. Don’t spend time on them, they won’t matter in a few hundred years but what you have helped me achieve tonight, will last forever.”

You smiled up at Klaus, you didn’t know what it was about him, but you always appreciated his company. “We should really celebrate you and I this evening.” he snapped his fingers for a waiter, before compelling the poor soul to make a whole bunch of food that would be tricky to make at this time of night due to fatigue. You sat in the booth, gazing at him, his eyes, dimples, his tattoo that you could faintly see on his torso, Klaus Mikaelson was just perfect. Having finished with the waiter, Klaus gestured to the space next to you “Mind if I sit here love.” you shook your head & Klaus took his seat next to you.

You spent the next few hours having an amazing conversation with Klaus, in admits the Chips, Pizza & Garlic Bread sent to the table, Klaus told you stories of old, about the creation of New Orleans, about times with Stefan, you found yourself entranced by his words, paying close attention to each story. It was probably due to the fatigue but you laid your head down on Klaus’s shoulder, eventually realising a bit too late, as you pulled it up apologising, Klaus lent his head to you, sniffing “You have this scent about you love. Not just the nornal human smell but something distinct." You turned to him and he began to grin “It’s a scent of love! My, my Y/N, anything you want to say?” you felt yourself going red. Crap, this isn’t how you wanted your crush to unveil itself.

“Well Klaus, I guess I’ve felt in love ever since you conversed with me as Alaric, something struck me about the conversation. I cared about your story, about what you had to go through, how strong it made you. And all of this, got me to realise that I love you Klaus Mikaelson.” the words tumbled out, no stopping to think about it. Klaus looked stunned, and you decided that was it, you’d leave and things wouldn’t get awkward, you started to move out of the booth and towards the exit. “Niklaus” you heard and you turned back to Klaus “What?” you inquired. Klaus now stood up, and walked toward you “You deserve to know and say my full name: Niklaus Mikaelson. Take my hand.” you did and felt a sudden whooshing, blurred vision, until you made it inside of a bedroom: Klaus’s. “Klaus why are we-“ you were stopped as Klaus kissed you

“I love you Y/N. I’ve been in love ever since I saw you, I thought I’d rip through Mystic Falls, but I saw you and I knew I had to have you eventually. You understood me, were prepared to protect me no matter what, because you cared about me. I’ve lived for a thousand years, seen many beautiful things, but Y/N, nothing compares to how incredible you are.” you felt like crying again, but this time out of happiness rather than distress. "Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Klaus laughed “Love, I’ve had no problems before getting whomever, but you were special, I had to think about how to talk to you.” You understood as this was what you had struggled with, speaking to Klaus. Klaus lightly shoved you onto Klaus’s bed, following you. Klaus used his supernatural speed to remove your & his clothes both of you naked. “After you told me your feelings towards me, I had to take you back here, I didn't want our kiss or anything else caught on CCTV and be seen by those in The Council or any of Elena’s ‘friends’” You kissed him to quiet him, “I don’t want to hear their names again Niklaus, I only want to focus on you.” 

Grinning Klaus asked you “Love, do you want to suck my cock, or do you want me to fuck you first?” you quickly slid down, taking his cock into your mouth. Klaus gasped “Oh yes Y/N, that’s right, God it feels so good!” he threw his head back, moaning freely. You ran over his veins and the tip, tasting his delicious premium. Once you had enough, you moved up meeting him midway seeing his blissed face up close, both of you at the same thought. “Take me Niklaus, fuck me” he did not wait to be asked twice and parting your legs, he thrust his cock inside your ass, cries of pleasure filling the room from how Klaus’s cock felt fucking you deep. As Klaus fucked you hard, he licked your neck, wanting to feed. “I want to taste you, can I bite you?” you nodded, taking in his perfect vamped features, the black lines under his eyes, his brightish yellow irises, his long teeth before they sunk into you, drinking your blood. 

You were on cloud nine, falling somehow even further into Klaus’s soft bed as the hybrid drank moans falling as Klaus fed. Klaus withdrew, blood streaming down his face, his fuck never as he bit into his wrist “Drink love”. You latched on, drinking his blood deep down, as the puncture marks on your neck began to heal, you tightened around him. “Fuck, I’m going to cum” Klaus sped up to supernatural speeds, cries of pleasure falling from both of you. Klaus thrusted into you one more time before moaning out loud as he came deep inside you, he quickly used his speed to stroke your cock until you came. Klaus pulled out and moaned in pleasure. “Y/N love, That was amazing” Klaus panted out, a grin on his face “But now go to sleep, I want you all rested for tomorrow, I’m going to fuck you all over this house” you grinned “I love you Y/N” “I love you Niklaus Mikaelson”


	2. Tyler Lockwood

Life had changed drastically since Klaus had found out how to make hybrids. He moved you quickly into his house & got his new army to guard you in case Elena and her friends tried to pull any punches, The Council did indeed cut you off, but the Mikaelson fortune was extended to you by Klaus & the day spent shopping with Rebekah helped you both to bond.

What was the most surprising thing was that you were now spending more time with Tyler Lockwood. You expected Elena to surround a support group around him, or ask him to spy on Klaus, but she ditched him, as it had been found out that Klaus had sired Tyler, and thus Tyler was now fiercely loyal to him. It was good to have someone else to share an admiration for Klaus & on days when the Original Hybrid had to battle against Damon & Mikael, you took time with Rebekah to train the newest hybrid.

It was a Friday night that you all finally got to take a break from hectic life. “Don’t you usually go to the Mystic Grill on Fridays, love?” Klaus pondered as he saw you flopped down, trying to find something on Netflix. “I mean I would, but Elena and all her friends are there, and I know they’ll send me out of the bar.” Klaus could tell you were still a bit down following your exile & leaned in to give you a kiss “Y/N, You need to boost your confidence. You know what, tonight I’ll send you out to the Mystic Grill with Tyler, make Caroline jealous.” You snorted, it did sound like a good idea but “Is Tyler up for this?” You asked, you wanted it to be his idea & not Klaus planting him there “I asked him, he said yes. He also said he has a thing for you as well, so I’ve booked you next to her hotel room where she’s staying for the night before flying out for some Miss Virginia thing, keep her up all night.” “And how would I do that?” Klaus leaned up to whisper in your ear “You know how love. Do you always do with me every night” you let a smirk fall over your face, “I’ll let Tyler know to be ready at a quarter to 8.” Klaus smiled, dimples on show as you headed into the closet, to pick out some good clothing.

In next to no time, Tyler was ready & waiting as he walked you down the street, hand in hand. As you entered the Mystic Grill, you saw the majority of the building taken up for Caroline’s big title party. You & Tyler selected the same secluded booth that you had gone to the night You & Klaus became partners. Ordering your usual Chips & Garlic Bread, Tyler ordering the same with a massive burger, you eventually opened up the conversation. “So Klaus told me about you having a thing for me.” Tyler gave a slight grin “When did you know & why didn’t you tell me earlier?” “Well it was a while ago, after Dad died, I realised I was free from his vileness, and I was going to tell you after the funeral, but then everything with Mason & turning happened & I lost me again, I threw myself into what I had become instead of managing both my crush & that.” Tyler swallowed, clearly not used to letting out a lot “It’s alright Tyler, you went through a lot so quickly, I’m not angry and you had every right to work on yourself before hand.” Tyler grinned as his burger got placed on the table “Jesus Christ, That’s massive! How are you gonna get through that?!”

Somehow he did & the both of you spent a long while engaging in great conversation, going from Tyler’s interest in wrestling to your interest in musical theatre “Y/N, I’m having one of the best date nights ever, Little Miss Blonde over there couldn’t compare” you were about to start laughing when at that exact moment, Elena’s group came over to your table. “Well hello there” Damon said somewhat curtly “Hello Damon, I guess you’re here to intimidate us” you responded, “Now Y/N, me intimidate, never!” Damon mockingly feigned outrage “Well it’s not for the bourbon there’s none at our table” you quipped back, Elena stepping in. “No we aren’t here to intimidate, we wanted to take a look at the man who stabbed me in the back last week, who sold us all to Klaus, who made me a blood bag, how you had the nerve to show up at our bar and stage some sort of mock date to get under Caroline’s skin” you noticed Tyler gripping his fists angrily & you decided to take the swing instead “Wow Elena, your ass is jealous at the amount of shit that just spilled out of your mouth”

Elena’s jaw dropped, but you hadn’t stopped there “Firstly, Tyler was close to dying, so if I hadn’t said anything, he wouldn’t be here, also when was the last time any of you acknowledged me in your supernatural group of expertise? I didn’t owe you a God damn thing. And this ‘mock date?’ How would you know that Tyler’s feelings are genuine?” “Because I dated him for several months & as an ally I can tell when someone has feelings for men.” Caroline spilled out. Y/N looked as if Caroline had just slapped him over the face as he turned to face her “It’s about time someone told you Caroline, but having a group of Gay Friends who help you shop & quoting lines from RuPaul’s Drag Race does not make you an ally, it makes you an insufferable cunt.” Now Caroline was looking like she’d been hit, good.

“Why would you have even paired up with Klaus though?” Inquired Bonnie, “Yeah, what did he offer you: Money, Power, Immortality?” Jeremy seconded. “Nothing, what he did do was tell me about his loneliness & I remembered the times I felt pushed out and I thought if others could give me grace after being tossed to the side, the least I could do is return it to others.” “Oh Boo Hoo.” Damon prodded in, “Klaus is making an army without asking any of the wolves if they want in.” “How-” Tyler began angrily but you stood up very suddenly “How’s Vicki? Did you make sure she wanted to be immortal? You know, after you gave her your blood & snapped her neck.” An uncomfortable silence filled that section of the bar. “Bonnie, how is carrying Anna’s death going? You know the woman your current squeeze was dating? How were all the vampires minding their own business going before you tripped up the device & caused so much disaster, that almost caused Jeremy to die? Wasn’t that because all vampires were the same?, a pity story after your Grams passed, yet you stand with Damon and have the audacity to lunge after me. And you two” Y/N pointed at Elena & Jeremy, “You two are cut from the same cloth. Jeremy you knew about Bonnie tripping up the device, killing Anna & yet you two are dating and Elena you complain about Klaus needing your blood for something so little as turning which is somehow so bad, yet when Katherine didn’t open her legs to welcome Damon, he snapped your brothers neck, yet you forgave him somehow. I’m not saying you can’t forgive him, but if you’re going to let Damon’s miniature things go, then you need to let Klaus’s go, it fits the same brief.” I’m aware that I’m in the dark by standing with Klaus, but you all aren’t in the light either & until you can work that out, stay the fuck away from me.” 

You grabbed Tyler’s hand and marched out of the Mystic Grill. You walked several streets in a huff before stopping to breathe, at that point, Tyler hugged you. “Wh- Why are you doing that?” You enquired, “Because you could see me getting angry and took the fall instead. You were so scared of being confronted by them, but you stood your ground to their faces. You may not have faced down a vampire or a wolf, but you Y/N are the bravest out of us all.” You smiled “Thanks Tyler” he leaned in & kissed you. You didn’t have to be a supernatural to know he was horny “Let’s get back to Klaus’s” he said “But what about antagonising Caroline?” “Fuck her Y/N, she doesn't deserve to hear your moans as I fuck you.”

Deciding to test out Tyler’s compelling skills on a homeless person, you gave him the room Klaus had booked out & you both made your way back to The Mikaelson Compound. It was empty, so you & Tyler could fuck as loud as you could. Speeding up to your room, you kissed passionately, before Tyler threw you onto the bed, appearing above you mere seconds later. “You’re really strong Tyler” you remarked as he grinned at your compliment “That’s not the only thing that’s strong” he said, moving your hand to his cock “Oh fuck Tyler!” you gasped, as you felt how hard he was. Not wasting any time, he thrust deep into your ass. “OH FUCK! Jesus Y/N, you’re tighter than everyone I’ve fucked”, he set a rough pace, fucking you hard that the bed slammed into the wall, moans of ‘Fuck’ ‘Yes’ & each others names falling from both of your lips as you ran your hands down Tyler’s hot torso, tweaking his nipples and tracing his abs.”God, this is amazing, keep this up and I’ll explode deep inside you, you want that?” Moaning you nodded “Maybe we can get Klaus to fuck us as well, like a threesome” Tyler’s thrusts increased, it was clear the sire bond was his kink & you were gonna use it however you could “You’d love that wouldn’t you, your sire pounding you deep, whispering how good you are for him.” “Fuck yes” Tyler breathed out ecstatically “Hearing you two fuck every night, God I’ve had the best orgasms as I stroked my cock to you both.” 

Tyler’s admission got you over the line as you came all over yourself “Fuck, that’s hot, ready for me?” You nodded, moaning as Tyler went to new levels of speed as he hit your prostate deeply with purpose. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Y/N! You’re gonna make me cum! Yes! FUCK!” The final word was shouted by Tyler as he pumped out shot after shot of his seed. “Well, Well, Well” came a distinctive british voice that could only mean “Klaus!” you both exclaimed as you looked over to see the hybrid standing in the doorway, watching you both with a smirk on his face “I thought you were at the hotel making Caroline sulk.” “No, you should have seen though, Y/N pretty much tore them all a new one” Tyler said proudly, making you blush “I know, I had Rebekah on standby in case something went wrong” “I really wasn’t needed at all” came Rebekah, as she made her way forward, you grabbing at the covers not wanting her to see you naked. “You really made them all worthless, I think you’ve learnt a lot from my wit these last few days.” You chuckled “Beks, I love you but don’t flatter yourself” she subtly puffed & turned to head to her room. “Now she’s gone” Klaus said, speedily ridding himself of clothes as well and standing before you both in naked glory “You wanted a threesome. And I am more than happy to oblige”.


	3. Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore

Ever since you stood up for yourself, you found Elena and her gang had not interacted with you, which greatly relieved you. With them gone, you decided to throw yourself into becoming part of Klaus’s army to assassinate Mikael alongside Tyler, Klaus however had a different idea. “Y/N, he’s dangerous, he’ll try to get to me through hurting you if you’re out there!” “And what about Tyler?, he’s out with the other hybrids trying to keep you safe, please share the same care with him as you do me!” Klaus softened a bit, he only seemed to do that with you, Tyler & Stefan these days, anyone else would be bitten as punishment or slapped around by the hybrid. “You’re human love, they are hybrids. It’s not that I don’t care about Tyler, but you were the first person in a long time who’s shown me love, I can’t let that go” you backed off albeit tentatively “Look, I know how much getting rid of this prick means to you, so I don’t want him to live rent free in your life.” “And how do you plan to throw him out if it’s not killing him?” Klaus posed to you “How about a party/history lesson? You always said Stefan pulled you out of a depressing revery in the 1920s, so we throw a 20s styled party, just us.” Klaus grinned “Y/N, somehow you come up with the best ideas to keep me in a good mood. Deal, we can spend tomorrow night together, I’m sure Stefan won’t mind” “Check in case!” Klaus grinned as he left to find his friend.

Stefan gave the all clear so you spent some of the following morning with Tyler, supporting him in training in case he needed to defend himself from hunting the brutal original vampire, while Klaus got the elements of the party ready and Stefan got done up. As the afternoon rolled in, you headed back up to the Mikaelson house to get ready, Klaus said it started at 7PM sharp, and you were aware you need a solid few hours to look like a 20s Modern Man. Heading in, you discovered that Klaus had left you a 20s styled suit & a compelled team to help you get ready and act as extras to set the mood for the night. They were also compelled to let Klaus know if something came up with Mikael, which you discovered as your hair was done over by one of the staffers ‘Well at least he’s on somewhat of an alert rather than dropping it’ you thought. After a few hours, you had turned from 21st Century Cool to 20th Century Swave. A few minutes to 7, you headed down the stairs & into the dining room.

The room was decked out, blue hangings on the walls, the female members of the team compelled to dance in flapper gear, the male members of the team compelled to serve empty tables & at a table in the centre, sat Klaus & Stefan. They turned around as you entered with Klaus giving a trademark grin & Stefan waving you over. “Well Y/N, you look incredible love” Klaus complimented as you sat down “Not so bad yourself Mr. Original Hybrid.” You sent back, Klaus smiling at your attempt at a flirty comment “And Klaus probably won’t tell you, but your blood smells fantastic.” Stefan said, obviously conplimenting you but it caused Klaus to turn his head slightly, an expression of blankness on his face but you knew better, Klaus had to have been seething at Stefan’s bloodlust taking hold. “Now now! I don’t want either of you getting angry, this is a night of relaxing.” "I thought this was supposed to be a history lesson as well as a party?” Klaus reminded you “And me and Stefan here didn’t approve of each other when we met.” “I know that, but Texas Chainsaw Massacre was not made in Chicago in the 1920s, so keep it festive.” Klaus let a dimply smile cross his face while Stefan laughed “Other than the blue drapes and the one floor, this is an exact replica of where I first met Klaus. I was dating Rebekah at the time & I needed to make a good first impression” 

“So what did you do to win him over?” Y/N asked Stefan “I made one of the dancers cut herself so she bled into a glass & then made her asshole husband drink it.” he said naturally. You very nearly choked on your drink, you knew Stefan was sharp at the best of times but God Damn! “Ever since that, I’ve cared deeply for him, he made me feel at home, gave me self worth, I loved him so much.” As Klaus made his statement you realised in a way, Klaus & Stefan besides the whole blood glass thing were a lot like you & Klaus, the things about confidence resonated, as that was what you helped him with in those first interactions. As the evening went on, waiters served decade styled meals to your table, and you quickly got a taste for the cheese platters. However Klaus knowing your straight edge side, eschewed the alcohol portion leaving it to him & Stefan, instead you had your selection of juices. It eventually did seem like the 1920s were still going on & eventually you got onto the dance floor & had a variety of dances, like slow dancing Klaus to Dream A Little Dream of Me to the Charleston with Stefan & eventually having a messy routine with the compelled flappers to Fred Astaire, much to the laughter of the vampire/hybrid combination you had shared dinner with. 

Eventually Klaus decided to show you another part of his & Stefan’s time in the 20s, but it was to be done in the bedroom on the second landing, so you followed both Klaus & Stefan up the stairs “Make sure no one’s coming” Klaus asked you as he sped into the bedroom with Stefan, and you glanced around at the landing to find no one there. “All clear” you said as you turned around “Good love, now enter our domain”, you moved into the bedroom and closed the door. Turning around, you saw Klaus & Stefan pounce at each other, entangling in a beautiful kiss, you stared in shock before placing your hands on your hips “I knew it! I knew you two had a thing! There’s a lot of chemistry between you, more than a couple of friends.” Klaus & Stefan parted and looked towards you “It took a while but after Stefan acknowledged me as a King one night, I took him to my room and fucked him into the next sunrise.” Stefan moaned out and looked to you “You’ve been on the end of that cock Y/N, you know what Klaus can do for his lover.” You moved towards them “And I guess I’m supposed to watch you enact your history together?” "Oh no love, we expect you to be with us tonight.” Klaus responded “Stefan, do the honours” 

Stefan sped towards you, ridding you of your clothing before leading you to Klaus. “Mm” Klaus praised, looking you up and down “Love, are you ready to be fucked by a Hybrid and his Rippah?” You looked behind you to see Stefan admiring your backside and turned back to Klaus “What’s taking you both so bloody long?” You grinned, knowing you’d get them cocky enough to wreck you and you were not disappointed. Klaus seized you, pulling you toward him as Stefan sped behind you so you wouldn’t escape as Klaus smashed his lips on yours, Stefan taking the opportunity to kiss your neck. It was utter bliss stuck between the both of them as you removed Klaus’s shirt to rub his nipples, the hybrid moaning breathily into your mouth. Stefan decided to stimulate your nipples as well, causing the kiss to break as you threw your head back in a moan as you gripped onto Klaus’s shoulders, Stefan taking control of your mouth in a kiss as Klaus kissed over the parts of your neck that Stefan had graced. “Klaus. Stefan. Naked. Now. Please.” was all you were able to get out as they worked over you, in a speedy flash Klaus had removed his suit pants whilst Stefan removed everything he had “Fuck Stefan, you’re so muscular!” You said shocked, you had never appreciated his good looks before. The vampire grinned “Looks like Y/N appreciated my physique the same as you when you took me that first night in Chicago.” he said to Klaus “We have good taste, he and I” Klaus responded “Now love, get on the bed, and let us please you tonight.

You made your way onto Klaus’s bed, whilst the two men stalked towards you, each kissing a side of your face and down your neck. They emerged with black veins on their faces, fangs elongated and knowing they wished to feed, you tilted your neck up in offering. “God, he has a really pretty neck.” Stefan said to Klaus adoringly “And he’s all ours, what fun!” Klaus & Stefan struct in synchronicity drinking you deep as you cried out. “Yes, drink from me, you beautiful creatures, use me as your blood bag, take your share before you fuck me.” You cried out, utterly intoxicated by the feeling of these two forces of nature sucking your blood. Soon enough both Klaus & Stefan removed themselves from your neck, blood dripping from their faces. “Fuck, it was so hard not to drain you babe, you tasted perfect, more perfect than anyone else” Stefan moaned out, leaning down to kiss you, your blood still on his lips. He soon parted, licking the traces off yours and his lips. You grinned, you had another dose of ammunition if Elena decided to get brave again, Klaus detected your euphoria and leant down for a kiss as well. “Love, we can smell how you lust for us, shall we fuck you now?” "Yes Klaus, oh God I need you both!”, Klaus bit his wrist & hold it to your mouth “Drink love, you will need all your strength back for what’s next”, as you drank, your neck healed and you became a lot more bolder than before.

Klaus & Stefan put on a show whilst you drank, kissing, whilst stroking each others cock, now dripping with precum, they soon broke apart, Klaus removing his wrist from your mouth “You ready for us?” They asked together. You grinned at them “Yes”. They thrusted forwards, you yelled out from the pain and the two immediately halted, letting you get used to their cocks. After a while you nodded your head & the two began to fuck into you, moans filling the room as the two supernatural creatures fucked you. “We would always do this in Chicago” Stefan whispered in your ear “Find some whore, fight over them so they’d get aroused about using us, then we’d take them to our room, fuck them, then drink all their blood, me and Klaus bathed in our spoils.” You let out a cry as Klaus found your G-Spot. Stefan grinned knowing Klaus was giving you the utmost pleasure “It’s hot to see how subservient you are to him, you deserve to be with him, well” Stefan shrugged “Along with me of course.”

Klaus now moved down as Stefan took the reigns to smash into your prostate “Look at what you’ve turned The Rippah into, he may not show it, but he’s falling apart as your hole tightens around his cock, you might even domesticate him. You’d like that right? A big bad rippah, draining your enemies dry before fucking you in a blaze of passion, making you come with him?” You nodded at Klaus, a moan escaping your lips to a grin from the hybrid “I’d love that as well love.” He stared at Stefan “I want him with us forever from now on.” You looked at Stefan with pleading eyes “Oh fuck! Yes Stefan, we need you, me and Niklaus, I can never get enough of your massive cock filling me up, Niklaus loves you, I love you! God Stefan!” Any composure Stefan had was lost as he bucked into your harsher, cries of passion coming from him, as Klaus leant into his ear “Now Stefan, come for Y/N.” Stefan reared his head back, crying out in sated bliss as he shot his load, pulling out of you, he moved aside and watched as Klaus took centre stage. “God Stefan, your load is so warm, I’m going to fuck it into Y/N even more, you watch as I take him” Stefan grinned at his longtime love as he rested, admiring you & Klaus as you fucked. 

You leant up and kissed Klaus & moved your hand over his tattoos “They look beautiful Niklaus” Klaus had become a grunting mess as he fucked into you, but gave you a wink. “Yeah, you like it Y/N. Fucking take it!” Stefan teased as he watched you be used by the hybrid, “Yes love, you’re so tight around me, so beautiful, God!” Klaus cried out, Klaus began to whirl above you, using his speed & you knew you were a gonner. As he fucked harder and harder, you shot your load, your eyes seeing stars as you saw Klaus begin to fall as equally apart “Yes love, I’m gonna come!” no sooner had Klaus said this, he groaned out as he began to shoot his cum. Klaus pulled out and rested next to you, Stefan on the other side. 

The bed suddenly creeked, then collapsed. You all burst into laughter “Well I mean, did any of us expect it to stay up?” you got out, Klaus & Stefan continuing their laughter “No I guess not” Stefan got out. The fun mood was soon ruined by one of the compelled waiters rushing in, the “HEY’S” followed by protecting yourselves was left ignored the waiter who had a blank expression as he said “Klaus, Tyler and his army have located and restrained Mikael.” You turned to look at Klaus but he had speedingly dressed and left. You turned to Stefan, who looked very serious “I hope Klaus makes him suffer, not only for breaking us apart but for everything he put Klaus through” You nodded as you rested yourself against Stefan, both waiting for the hybrid to return. You both did not have to wait long as Klaus raced back panting but grinning “I- I did it, Mikael’s gone” Stefan raced over to him & kissed him. “We captured him out alone & sent the signal as soon as we could” Tyler said racing in, you rushing over to him “Oh thank God you’re ok! I was worried about you getting hurt.” “He put up a fight but I got him”. Soon you both made seperate ways, Klaus & Stefan spending a much deserved night together with each other and you making sure Tyler was alright.


	4. Tyler!Klaus

The time after Klaus had taken out Mikael contained a massive lot of events, he & Stefan had regained their relationship, Caroline angry at seeing you & Tyler happy had moved away from Mystic Falls & also thanks to Damon sneaking into the house & resurrecting Elijah, the entire Original family rose from their coffins.

It wasn’t as if that last part was majorly bad, as you got on well with Elijah & Kol, despite Kol’s attempts to flirt. It was Esther & Finn you were wary of, for people whom had been stabbed by Klaus, the two seemed rather peaceful & cheerful, and whilst you understood Klaus wanted his family together & protected, you also understood that they would be a bit miffed at Klaus using the White Oak Stake. As you said to Elena, you weren’t following Klaus blindly, so why did it seem Esther & Finn were both doing so?

“I know they are planning something bad.” Tyler told Klaus whilst they were alone. It was the day of the Mikaelson Ball, Stefan having pulled Esther & Finn to go decoration shopping and You having agreed to be peacemaker between Elijah & Kol as they went suit shopping. “I can tell as well” Klaus agreed, you had told Klaus, Stefan & Tyler of your worries about The Originals plans for Klaus & the rest of the family. “Y/N’s right, no one is ever that chirpy, especially when Finn’s been so depressed about vampirism for that long.” Klaus remarked “If only there was a way to spy on them, but I know you won’t put Y/N into any danger & I don’t know a lot about Original Witchery.” At hearing Tyler’s words, Klaus got an idea “Well there could be a way, but you would have to be on board” “Anything sir” Tyler bowed, causing Klaus to flash a signature grin.

You had made it back early, Elijah finally telling you he would be able to handle Kol, having wanted you to rest. As you walked in, you heard grunts from the bedroom, you made your way upstairs, and stared into the bedroom surprised when you just saw Tyler there, naked and sweaty doing push ups. He caught your scent and looked up, smiling “Well hello love, like what you see?” “Fuck yeah I do” you moved into the room, Tyler backing himself onto the bed which you bounded onto, Tyler wrapping you into a kiss, when you suddenly halted “Did you call me love?” “I don’t know ... love, did I?” He cocked his head to the side & let a grin fall over his face, you could tell that look was one person’s or rather, one hybird’s “Niklaus!” He waved his hand “Hello” he said, somewhat cheerfullly. “H-how did you?” You wondered, “Well all those suspicions you have of Esther & Finn, well we’ve all been having them however none of us could spy without them twigging except for loyal Tyler, which gave me an idea. Using a wizard who owed me a favour, I stored myself in Tyler’s body, my other body is in safe keeping for when I return back.” 

You let out a shaky breath, this seemed like it would make you run on adrenaline, which whilst you liked, it was nerve-racking whenever Klaus was involved “So what’s the plan of attack then?” “Well I’ll have to make leave on the basis of dealing with important issues for The Council, which Rebekah is collecting now, I’ll keep a short eye on Esther & Finn, and hear what they have, I will need you on standby so if it’s something you can reverse, you can, if not we go to the wizard to help.” Hearing Tyler!Klaus’s plan got you nervous but excited “It’s like a Bond film almost.” “Yes it is!” Tyler!Klaus grinned “So what does Tyler think about all this?” You gestured to Tyler’s body, wondering how he was with Klaus walking around in it “There’s a link that connects us, he wants me to use him, for whatever I want.” “Whatever?” “Yes love, whatever” he grinned “You know what I saw when I entered Tyler and formed the connection? His thoughts were overrun with you, all types of sexual desires, and look what they did to me” he gestured towards his hard cock, which had begun to drip precum “Oh we can’t have that can we.” You said in mock horror, a grin on your face as you sank to your knees, sucking his cock. 

“Oh fuck!” Tyler!Klaus groaned throwing his head back “That’s it Y/N love, take it deep” he gripped onto your head, guiding you all the way down, letting out a bunch of grunts and moans. He eventually pulled you off & ripped your clothes off, you groaning as you kissed him again. You both sped over to the bed falling onto it “Y/N, you wanna get fucked?” Tyler!Klaus asked with a rough horny grit to his voice “Please I need you!” “Well love, since you asked like a slut should” he thrusted in, making you scream “OH FUCK YES!” Tyler!Klaus started rough, he knew that this evening was needed to concentrate on Esther & Finn, so he intended to get all his tension out now “Fuck Y/N, you’re so tight around me, God I’m never going to get enough of you!” He kissed you, speeding you into the wall where you continued fucking, this was one of Tyler’s dirty thoughts that Klaus had seen & once he was back in his own body, Klaus would indeed be using this in his own.

Moans & groans from both men filled the room, you loving how amazing Tyler!Klaus was being. “Fuck this is amazing! Keep fucking me like this!” He obliged, as he kept going you ran your hands over his muscles, Tyler kept his body in good condition & the fact you even got to experience it was incredible. “Love, can I ask something?” “Y-yes” “Tyler wants to bite you, drink from you. Now I let Stefan & I’ll let Tyler but he wants to know if it’s ok?” You were shocked from Tyler’s thoughts, Klaus obviously using the link between them “Will he be able to taste it?” You asked “Yes, whilst I’ve taken over, everything I experience he does as well, this fuck we’ve had, he has said the same pleasure I have had, it’s like we’re both fucking you but I only have one cock.” You parted your head to Klaus “Then drink, drink my blood” Tyler’s facial features changed, his eyes turned yellow and dark veins popped under his eyes, letting out a roar of longing he struck. You yelled out as he began to drink “FUCK YES! Drink it, swallow it down, take as much as you need!” Once Klaus had finished drinking, he removed himself from you, blood still dripping from his mouth, you kissed him “Tell Tyler this, Whether it’s Stefan or Klaus or you, your vampire faces are beautiful.” “Oh he knows love.” “And what does he think?” “This is what he thinks.” Klaus gave a sharp thrust, causing you to shoot your load all over Tyler. Tyler!Klaus continued, grunting even more, you knew he wouldn’t last & sure enough “Fuck, Y/N, I’m going to come!” You leant over & whispered in his ear “Do it, love.” Klaus groaned our as he shot his load inside you, you also throwing your head back. Sharing a few more kisses, you pulled back, retrieving your clothes from the floor “You should probably get dressed as well Klaus, Elijah & Kol will be back soon.” Klaus stood to attention “Sir yes sir!” He said in a sort of funny mocking way “Fuck off” you mockingly exchanged, causing the hybrid to let out a laugh.

The Mikaelson Ball went ahead, with no one suspecting Tyler was really Klaus, causing the hybrid to be able to spy & discover that the wine was designed to link them together, so that when they drank, Elena’s possey could kill one and they would all go down. Tyler!Klaus raced back over “Y/N, the wine!” Understanding you signaled for Stefan to go to Elijah, Tyler!Klaus racing to Rebekah & you heading to Kol. You all switched the glasses out & marched them away. Out to the makeshift parking lot you went, to where Klaus’s witch friend was hidden in wait “So?” they said, waiting for Klaus to reveal the problem “We need new wine & glasses, and Klaus has to come in now, she can’t suspect we know.” Tyler!Klaus said. Shutting his eyes, the wizard began several incantations which included one that made replica glasses with magical shields on them, in case Esther & Finn tried anything if she knew replicas were made, a new unlinked bottle of wine appeared & poured it’s contense into the bottles required, one for each original, as they sped to their respective person, and within a few extra seconds, Tyler shut his eyes and took a big breath out, returning to his regular posture and gait, within a few extra moments, Klaus appeared from out of the woods, back to normal. Thanking the wizard, you raced back inside, in time to catch Finn making a toast, your Original friends & lover drank from the safe wine & glasses.

Later, you had made arrangements to leave the Mikaelson household on a trip where you explained to Esther was a relative bonding experience, completely missing the fact that the family would not return, at least not for a while. Rebekah took her own car to lead the way, and Stefan followed her with the others in his car. “Did you notice that Esther didn’t care that Rebekah was driving? She’d gladly cause a crash & take out others because of her damn vandetta.” You mentioned “Good riddance” Elijah responded in the back “Darling. There’s something I need to know.” “Fire away Kol” you said “Where did Klaus tell Stefan we were going, cause I’m not going to a damn bonding place!” You laughed at Kol’s worry slapping him on the back of his shoulder “Bitch you know perfectly well I only said that to get Esther off our ass. But I would like to know Klaus, where are we going?”

Klaus grinned at you as you turned around to see his answer “New Orleans”


	5. Marcel Gerard

When you all arrived at the Mikaelson’s old kingdom, it was nearing lunchtime, so you expected the streets would be empty, however New Orleans was bustling with activity, whether people were visiting shops, eating at café’s or painting in the streets. You winded your way through the French Quarter “Klaus, where are we going?” You asked “The King’s Quarters, I hope they are hospitable to their original king” Klaus explained. Eventually the group reached a courtyard “Hello! Anyone there? The conquering hero returns!” Kol rolled his eyes “Niklaus, no ones here, you can stop hamming it up.” “Look who’s talking!” Tyler snapped back “Guys! We’ve all had a long night, we don’t need to be at each others throats.” You said “Look if we split up & try to find supernatural elements, maybe we’ll find the king in the quarter, “Stefan, you have the biggest chance of draining someone, so I need you to mind our bags, if something happens, we’ll call you to help, everyone else, move out!” With the plan in order Klaus took Rebekah, Elijah escorted a still grumpy Tyler & Kol, and you moved out by yourself, armed with the various detection skills you learnt from The Council & Klaus.

As you wondered the streets for a while, you came across a karaoke bar. Deciding to give it a shot/break, you headed into the roarcus crowd, which mainly consisted of women, which you understood once you glanced to the stage. A beautiful man was performing ‘How You Like Me Now?’ He was dark skinned, had the brightest smile you had ever seen & such a great energy, you found yourself entranced by the man, eventually he saw you & flashed a very flirty wink and a grin in your direction which melted you, how you wanted him to fuck you, then Klaus might turn him so he could be in this open relationship you & Klaus had. Eventually he finished his number & went over to get a drink, you hastened over while the women went back to their business “Sir, excuse me” the man turned “Hello sweet thing, I saw you in the crowd. Here for an autograph? Or something else maybe?” He was very forward but had such a swaveness that you couldn’t be flustered, he let you answer his questions. “Maybe another time, I’m new in town and I needed some help around.” “Sure thing Mr.” “Y/N.” “Well Mr. Y/N I’m Marcel Gerard and something tells me I shouldn’t keep a gentleman like you waiting.” He gulfed his drink down and led you out.

You spent a good time with this new man, as you walked through the Quarter, getting a good idea of where everything was “Thanks Marcel for all the help, but I need to ask you about The King’s Quarters.” He stopped “What? There is no King’s Quarters in New-“ “Look Marcel, your charming to get me to shake me off your back, but I see the daylight ring on your finger, the crescent of the Mikaelson’s is old and faded to blend in with the public, but it’s still there.” Marcel grinned “Well ain’t you clever babe.” “Well after all this is settled maybe you can call me more than babe, but until then, I need to know where the King of New Orleans is.” Marcel let out a gutteral laugh “Baby boy, you’re looking right at him.” You smiled “Thank you, your grace, let’s walk and talk my situation.” You messaged Klaus on the way over ‘I found him, get back to King’s Quarters, also he’s very flirty, do with that what you will’

You crossed back to the King’s Quarters & found the entire group waiting. Marcel crossed over, locking eyes with the hybrid “Klaus” “Marcel” he responded “Wait, THE Marcel?” Klaus had told you about him, the only vampire he ever made, the one he though Mikael had slaughtered. Marcel grinned “This one you have Klaus, he’s smart, don’t let him go.” Klaus smirks “Wasn’t planning on it, never will.” “Been a long time roughly a hundred years since papa ran you out of town.” Your eyes widened, this was not a good way to start a conversation “Yes he did, recently I turned daddy into dust with Tyler’s help, so that takes care of the hunting issue.” Tyler beamed happily which Marcel noticed “You made your own loyal hybrids.” “My fellow creatures, with the help of Y/N. So I’m no longer the lonely King you knew, now I’m a fully fledged hybrid.” Marcel stood to ponder this “If I had known you were back, I’d have thrown you a damn parade.” Marcel broke into a happy laugh which Klaus reciprocated and the two hugged “Well, I guess I owe my sire a drink.” “Amongst other things” Marcel grinned at Klaus’s proposition “Head upstairs the dining room is the ending room on the left” you turned to Kol & Stefan “You two need to handle our bags, I still need to calm you down Kol.” “No matter sweetheart, I have to get ready for a date anyway.” You spluttered “You didn’t comepl a townsperson did you?” Tyler silently laughed not wanting to erk Kol’s wrath “No, I’m capable of making men want me online without having to do some eye magic.” grinning as you turned, you went into Marcel’s pad. A dining room/kitchen was presented, with a long hallway, connecting the bedrooms & the study room. Extremely tired following a long drive & the attempts to find Marcel, you picked a far off room, had Tyler drop your bags in before you yourself dropped off.

After what felt like a blissful sleep, you woke up to the sounds of men shouting: Klaus and Marcel. Agitated, you flapped a pillow over your ears, but couldn’t block it out. Eventually you heard distinctly Elijah, trying to get them to calm down. Once both raised their tones to Elijah, you realised they weren’t being happily rowdy, they were arguing. You stood up, exited your room, not caring your hair was tossled & stomped up to the dining room “Guys, I can hear you screaming down the hallway, what’s going on?” “Marcel is being difficult” Klaus started “Difficult? It wouldn’t be if what you were asking wasn’t public suicide!” Marcel retaliated “So given none of you want to be direct, Elijah will you explain?” “Gladly” Elijah returned to you “Klaus was King of New Orleans and given he was chased out by Mikael, thinks he deserves his throne back, as it would give us protection against Esther if she retaliates, however Marcel has been ruling since he left and won’t give it up.” Now everything made sense “Key word: IF.” Marcel responded “Also there’s protection on the Quarter.” “Not enough if we were able to get in easily.” Marcel brushed this off, “You avoided your authority since you left, why should I even give you the throne back?” “Because I was forced out against my will, I never abdicated, I wanted to return but I had to deal with Mikael and my hybrids.” “There is an entire legacy left by me, how could you ever master it in a day.” “I would master it in less & need I remind you Marcellus, I also have a legacy, all aligning these rooms, even standing before me, however this tapestry of it is showing it’s maker clear disrespect.” “How dare you! You may be my maker but here in New Orleans, I am your king & I demand respect!” Klaus & Marcel’s voices had continued to rise throughout their exchange so they didn’t notice yours bellowing “FOR FUCK’S SAKE, BOTH OF YOU STOP!” You yelled. Klaus & Marcel taken aback, fell silent “Thank you! Now Klaus, we can do this discussion without it turning into screaming, you’ve done it with me. Marcel, a bit of thinking could help everything. Technically Klaus did not abdicate, whenever a leader goes off to a war or on a visit somewhere, they don’t suddenly abdicate, so Klaus should be king, now he has returned.” Klaus grinned but you shot him a warning look, causing it to fall “Now, no one is trying to discount what you have done Marcel, you took something that burnt & made it incredible, however Klaus returning to power means massive protection and Marcel, if your guests are protected here, then why were we able to walk straight in?” Marcel’s slight smile when you complimented his legacy fell at this. “Now, you supernatural’s can process things fast, but for me it’s been less than a full day then when we started running from Mystic Falls, my own home for 22 years! And I have put up with it and not complained, but instead of respect, I’m met with men having a cock fight over something that could be resolved if you weren’t shoving sticks up your ass! Elijah moderate this damn conversation, I’m leaving. And do not call me back unless you have reached a fucking agreement!” You stormed away from the compound, out into the New Orleans night.

You spent a good deal of time looking around, you had purchased a nice set of beads from a trinket shop, and had looked around at the paintings of art. Whilst there you met a woman named Cami, who took you to one of the restaurants and without mentioning everything, you gave her a rundown of what was occurring “Well your partner should know that Marcel is incredibly stubborn. He won’t stop till he gets his way.” “Well that’s marvellous to me!” You said very sarcastically, Cami noticing gave you a hug “I’m sure it’ll work out.” At that exact moment, Elijah went through the door & walked up to you, taking you aside “Klaus & Marcel have worked things out, they are waiting for you at the King’s Quarters.” You nodded, said your goodbyes to Cami and walked back with Elijah. You entered the King’s Quarters and saw Klaus & Marcel sitting together at the table ‘At least they’re sitting together with no sign of a scuffle’ you thought. Elijah excused himself as you sat down “So? What’s the decision” Marcel cleared his throat “Klaus is the king, he’ll have a time of growing into the role, as I’ll help him get used to the supernatural community and how things are run. I’ll stay on as a Vampire advisor.” “See! That wasn’t so hard was it!” You chimed in “I could see how you’d think that, but you know of my history right, how I turned” you nodded “You were 21 years old, a new life on the horizon & you were attacked by a racist. Klaus saved you, and aware you could be struck down by the local racist group, turned you and gave you the skills to take them out.” “Exactly, I’m not the guy to run off from a fight, so me doing this is difficult and rare.” You nodded “It’s a great thing you’re doing Marcel, and we’ll make sure you are still given the respect you deserve.” Marcel subtly grinned while laughing ‘Well, I know you will.” “And what’s that supposed to mean?” You asked.

“Love, there is still a condition that this deal was struck on.” You turned to Klaus as he made his statement “And what was that?” “Marcel wants in on our open relationship.” You turned to Marcel “Yeah, that’s what swayed me, you see I could smell your arousal as you watched me perform and that made my cock hard, if you hadn’t gotten me to take you around, I would have pulled you into the bathroom & fucked you. I also liked how you swung me round when I was arguing with Klaus, you have guts, I can see why my sire likes you. And now, I want to have you as well. So what’s it gonna be, take it or leave it?” He whispered the last part in your ear “You said you were the king, show me that power. Make my mind up for me.” Marcel threw you both onto the table & kissed you, speedily taking both your clothes off “You like hot chocolate babe?” “Yes sir, I want every drop.” He grinned “Then suck me off.” He moved upwards to your mouth as you sucked his cock “Oh fuck!” Marcel moaned “Yeah, like that, suck it down.” As Marcel got his cock sucked by you, he looked forwards to see Klaus stroking himself, his portege and his lover engaged with each other had made him painfully hard. Marcel pulled himself off you & lifted you up to see Klaus “Look what you do to him! The big string hybrid, stroking his cock for you, for us!” You kissed Marcel again, running your hands down his muscular chest “Fuck, you’re so beautiful!” You moaned, Marcel grinned “Well, gotta make my man happy.” You sucked his balls, causing Marcel to throw his head back and scream out “OH FUCK YES! THAT’S IT Y/N! KEEP GOING & YOU’LL MAKE ME CUM!” You pulled off, and heard Marcel whine “Shoot your load in my ass Marcel, I want you.” Marcel’s whine turned into excitement, he grinned before slamming you onto the table before thrusting in.

You let out a massive groan, he was massive, probably as big as Klaus. You set a nice rhythm with Marcel spinning his hips, smacking into your prostate. “Oh fuck!” You moaned out “That’s it baby, fall apart from my dick!” Marcel groaned in such a passionate beautiful way, you leant up to kiss him. “You look so beautiful Marcel.” He grinned “You are as well, look at you, all covered in sweat, gleaming as much as me.” Marcel suddenly changed to vampire speed, making you cry out as you were brought nearly to your end, when he suddenly returned to normal speed “What the?-” you started but Marcel placed his index finger on your lips “Nah uh Y/N, remember you wanted me to show you how I can be King, and this King is benevolent, he wants you to come with him, and I’m nowhere near done.” He shot a grin, pearly white teeth agleam and continued his torturous pace. Your toes curled from how good Marcel was dicking you down, and you clenched them around the table for a grip. Sensing your tenseness from his powerful thrusts, Marcel grinned down at you and persisted relentlessly "Fuck:, he groaned out, throwing his head back, when he turned back down, you saw the familiar black veins under his eyes, he wanted to feed. "Sorry Y/N, you smell mouth-watering, I've gotta have you." he said, lowering himself down to your neck, "Then take me" you softly cooed, turning your head to the side, granting him better access. Marcel did not waste time and struck, drinking you down deeply as he continued to fuck you. The strength of Marcel's pace and his and soon you noticed you were approaching your end “Fuck Marcel, I’m gonna cum!”, the vampire withdrawing from your neck, a trail of blood oozing from his mouth “That’s right Y/N, cum for me, shoot it over me.” You moaned as you did as he asked, shooting your load over his chest, he scooped it up & tasted it “Damn, your load is as good as your blood!” He kissed you, both of you now covered in blood and seed as Marcel resumed his brutal pace, making you cry out even more as Marcel bucked, determined to reach his peak as well. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum! OH FUCK YES!” Marcel yelled as he shot his load inside you. Falling back onto the table, you both drew in breath, Marcel leaning down to kiss you “My king, he’s all yours.” He zipped up to his wide open room, this time the observer and watched the hybrid walk over to you “Well love, when you get your strength back, want to break the table?” You grinned, leaning up to kiss the hybrid.


	6. Alaric Saltzman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a time of despair for the former Hybrid host, Klaus decides to have some fun with him, which leads a darker Alaric to ravage you, one beyond control. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this Tweet: https://twitter.com/MaleThirst/status/1202936339643023360

Whilst you had been living it up between Klaus, Tyler, Stefan & Marcel, things had fallen apart back in Mystic Falls. Elena and Damon had sipped on the wine at the Mikaelson Ball and after Esther followed through with staking Finn, both of them bit the dust. Bonnie & Jeremy were furious and had used Bonnie’s magic to track you to New Orleans, if only they’d known what happened to witches there. Having informed Marcel of Bonnie’s magic, he had performed a public execution of her for using her magic to potentially exact revenge on you and the Mikaelson’s, from the front row seat with Klaus, you saw Jeremy, heartbroken and crying at the sight of Marcel & his allies celebrating his ex’s demise had been dragged away by an eager Kol, catching a few words of what he said as he dragged Jeremy up to the Mikaelson Compound “Darling stop struggling, you’re gonna love the life I have planned for you.” To make a long story short, Kol’s idea of Jeremy’s new life was turning him into a vampire and capitalising on his newfound thirst for blood & sex to start a relationship with his new protege. Jeremy struggled at first but eventually gave into Kol, his transition not bothering you at first, that was until they started fucking, very loudly, in the room across from yours.

“KEEP IT DOWN!” You yelled down the hall after another fuck with your harem was ruined by persistent loud noise from Kol & Jeremy “Not my fault we’re hot and heavy darling.” Kol sniped back “For Fucks Sake!” You groaned, turning to Klaus, Tyler, Stefan & Marcel, another romantic night ruined. “This is a fucking disaster.” Stefan put simply, “Can’t we do something?” “We can’t exactly ask him to leave.” Tyler pointed out “He’s still Klaus’s brother.” “Well Klaus’s brother is stopping our sex, and I need to fuck Y/N.” “You all do!” You state, trying desperately to stop an argument blowing up “Klaus, do you have any ideas? WITHOUT a White Oak Stake!” You specified, knowing more staking would result in Elijah and Rebekah mutinying. “I do have an idea, but you may not like it.” “At this point, I’m willing to do whatever.” Klaus smirked at your desperation “Y/N, I think it’s time we paid your old crush a visit.” You gulped as Marcel raised his eyebrows to you, intrigued by Klaus’s statement “You sure?” Klaus nodded at your question “It’s time you taught your teacher crush how to worship you like you adored him.”

Due to Elena & Damon’s deaths and the sudden disappearance of Jeremy, Alaric had withdrawn from Mystic Falls & now the lounge of the Gilbert was his domain, sleeping on it almost every night and even for long hours into the day, however today was going to be different for the hunter. Whilst he was in his dreamscape, he heard a voice calling him, “Alaric” it decadently said. “Who’s there?” He responded “Do not be afraid, I have come to offer you what you need: The Gilbert man named Jeremy” Alaric looked startled “Where is he, how do you know I needed him?” “He is in New Orleans, kept under lock and key by Kol Mikaelson.” Alaric looked shocked as a “Fuck!” Fell from his mouth “It’s horrible, the sounds that come from the room, loud cries, lord knows what The Mikaelsons are doing to him!” “You need to take me to him!” Alaric cried out, now starting to panic as the disembodied voice told him of Jeremy’s suffering. Suddenly hands encased him “Calm yourself.” The voice said, moving out of the darkness of Alaric’s head to reveal the speaker: a young woman with chocolate brown hair. “Who are you?” Alaric asked “My name is Davina Claire. I’ve sensed your anguish and have come to save you.” “Like some kind of Fairy Godmother or something?” Alaric questioned, Davina tilting her head “Something like that yes.” At this the hunter began to get nervous “What’s the catch? With your kind there almost always is.” Divina’s head tilted “What’s the matter? Do you always have to think someone has got it out for you? I am merely trying to help, that’s all, nothing else.” Alaric gazed into Davina’s eyes, and finding no trace of malice, let his defences down. “Good, now grip my hands. I will take you safely to New Orleans to free him.” Alaric grabbed onto Davina’s outstretched hands very tightly whilst repeating a vivid incantation. Images began to flash in Alaric’s mind, initially of him and Jeremy, but after a while the images no longer included who he wanted to see. Instead images of beatings, murder, prejudice, expulsion, loneliness, were shown to Alaric, him seeing the events like it was a faded out postcard, Klaus & Y/N eventually melting into these moments, these were their memories. “Let me go!” He growled at Davina attempting to pry his hands away, but they were stuck like glue as Davina repeated her incantation again and again even louder this time. Alaric began to sense what Klaus & Y/N had felt since they had contacted Mikael, Esther, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, the angst, the neediness, the anguish, the pain all collided together in one massive hit to the hunter and it filled him with rage, especially knowing he had influenced it “Make it stop! I’ll do anything!” cried Alaric, tears beginning to form, “Anything?” Inquired a familiar voice “Klaus!” Alaric gasped as he turned around to see the grinning hybrid appearing with Y/N, your voice now becoming part of the fray “It’s about time we got on the same level, don’t you think Ric?”

In Davina’s room, you sat back, watching Davina chant her spell, gripping onto Klaus as he connected outward with Davina, your memories and pain being cast onto Alaric in some type of emotion sharing spell that she had located in her books, whilst you were quiet down in New Orleans, you and Klaus were verbally speaking to Alaric due to the spell, hopefully changing his thoughts on Klaus as a whole. Marcel stood behind Davina, making sure she was safe, as these types of spells take a lot of magic out of a witch, Stefan & Tyler shifted behind Klaus & Y/N, wondering how the spell was going, and if all was working out on getting Alaric to turn sides. They didn’t have long to wait however, soon a swirl of magical energy began in the centre of the room, wind whipping as a miniature looking tornado span out of thin air, yet everyone remained stock still, looking forwards to see Alaric slowly appear in the room. As soon as he became more pronounced, the wind stopped howling, and he appeared in full before everyone. “Y/N?” Alaric searched, and you got up and crossed to him “I’m here Alaric, I’m right here.” Alaric threw his arms around you, hugging you deep, as if to make up for pushing him away after you turned to Klaus. Behind you both, motions continued, Marcel taking Davina back up to her room to properly rest, Stefan & Tyler leaving upon Klaus’s orders to stave off Kol & Jeremy. Soon after everyone had broken away, Alaric let go of you “Y/N is easily happy with a hug but I think I should tell you what I, or rather we” he gestured to you & him “Need from you Alaric. As King of New Orleans, my respect must be earned” Klaus informed him, wanting to test the hunter on his loyalty. Alaric nodded towards the hybrid “What do I have to do?” He asked, to Klaus’s dimply grin “You know what you must do Alaric, I’ve been inside you, I know how much you craved Y/N before I came into the picture, was so hard to control myself and not seduce him for you, have you watch trapped as I exercised the thoughts you stroked yourself to every night, lusting after Y/N like some horny desperate man determined to empty his balls cause his wife left him all alone.” Klaus was standing right in front of Alaric, grin prominent as he controlled the situation, Alaric’s look becoming darker with lust as he took in what Klaus was saying “Follow me Ric” You said, breaking the tension, “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Having led him to Klaus’s bedroom and told him to follow where his desires took him, Alaric imparted in you his ideal sexual roleplay, and told you what you needed to do, with Klaus keeping position in a corner, listening out for Kol & Jeremy’s return. Alaric sat down at a desk dragged into the room for him, and wrapped twice on it. Knowing that was your cue to begin, you raised your hand and knocked on the bedroom door “Come in” came Alaric’s voice, and you crossed the threshold with papers “Y/N, what do I owe this visit to?” “Hi Mr. Saltzman, I’m here to drop off my grading papers.” You said, holding up the assorted items in hand, Alaric nodding his head up at you “Ah, set them down on my desk Y/N.” You did so and looked up to catch Alaric’s tired expression, complete with overdramatic huffing “Is something wrong sir?” You asked, him looking back at you “Nothing to be concerned with Y/N, you can go.” But knowing from his briefing that he didn’t want you to leave, you sat down before him “Alaric, you’ve listened to all of my problems and helped me out, the least I can do is the same for you.” Alaric sighed and then said “I’ve been looking for my wife, she ran off a long time ago with some asshole, never told me why, I’ve been trying to track her down and have her at least explain why she left.” You looked sympathetically at him and shortly responded with “Fuck her, any reason she left is shitty, you’re an amazing man Alaric, she was too bound up in her lust for other men to see it.” Alaric looked surprised at you “Why would you say that? You’ve barely known me.” “I know enough of you to know that you are one of the kindest, selfless and hottest men around, anyone would be lucky to have you Alaric, don’t forget that.” Surprised but satisfied at your outburst, Alaric opened his mouth, and then shut it again, processing what he was going to say, eventually settling on “Thank you Y/N, thanks.” You held out your hands to the distressed man and he eventually folded himself into you, hugging tightly, head resting on your neck, you took in the moment, tension simmering but waiting for the right moment to make a move.

As Alaric moved his head to match your eye line so you could gaze clearly into his, aged yet longing in them, and somehow reached the same moment together. You both surged forwards, kissing deeply, you wrapping your hands around Alaric’s neck, soaking in the boldness and warmth of the history buff, him no doubt indulging in the same energy as yourself. Eventually the two of you broke apart, and Alaric looked stated but soon was replaced by a look of shock “I can’t Y/N, you should go.” “Alaric please.” “Y/N go. We can’t work, not like this.” He said in pain, like it was hurting him to release you, the same pain echoing on your face as you slowly turned away, wanting one more glance of the man of your dreams. Eventually you turned around but only made a few steps before you suddenly got turned around, and were met with Alaric again enfolding himself into you, this time leading the kiss. You wrapped your legs around Alaric’s waist this time, as he led you to his desk, depositing you on it as he mapped out your mouth with his tongue, wanting all of you. He soon pulled away with one clear instruction “Take off your clothes.” You rapidly pulled garments off and threw them every which way, your adrenaline peaking once you heard Alaric’s belt clutter as it was disposed of, as you turned back, you saw him removing pants and underwear, his cock springing out, very hard in front of you. You looked up Alaric’s hairy body, falling more in love as you saw your strong man in front of you, all daddyish and seductively horny, a glint of lust in his eyes “Fuck Y/N, on your knees, suck my dick.” The command was short simple and to the point, and as you disappeared from view behind the desk, you took Alaric’s massive cock into your mouth, swallowing him deep. “Oh fuck” He growlishly moaned out “Suck it, like that Y/N, so fucking good for me.” After a while you moved off him, noticing movement behind Alaric and caught a full sight of Klaus across from you both, stroking his cock to the show you & Alaric were putting on. With your confidence growing, you decided to be bolder and so eventually you missed his cock, instead sucking his balls deep, Alaric letting out a lustful cry of “OH” right above you “God Y/N, you’re a fucking master at this, you know every part that aches for you. You’ve been waiting for this haven’t you? wanted me to give into your slutty ways and have you so wantonly and passionately, God damn it Y/N, keep fucking going!”

You did as he instructed, gripping onto Alaric’s ass for leverage, running your hands down it, also appreciating the hair there as well, Alaric was the daddy type and you were going to relish in the man presented to you. Alaric was right, you’d waited so long, let your thoughts take you to the most horniness of scenarios, and now here was Alaric Saltzman, all for the taking. So indulged were you that you didn’t notice Klaus gripping you and pulling you away from Alaric and straightening you up “I can hear Kol & Jeremy, you better get ready to fuck now.” Taking Klaus’s warning, you knocked the items off the desk as you sprayed across it, Alaric longingly taking in the sight “I guess this is what it all led to, all those long gazes you gave me, the smiles we sent each others way, you improved under my guidance as I cared more and more, and now here we are, about to fuck. Ready for me?” Alaric asked, and you nodded. Lining up his cock with your ass, Alaric thrusted forwards, burying deep as you both let out loud cries of pleasurableness, though in your case pain as you were being stretched out as Alaric became intoxicated by your walls clenching around his cock. “Fuck Y/N, you’re so tight for me, God I’m gonna fucking love this!” He began a smooth pace, getting you used to his length, you looking up at Alaric’s face, utter bliss upon it as he fucked into you. “That’s right Alaric” came Klaus voice “Fuck our Y/N, look at how he’s falling apart for your dick, and this is what you were missing out on whilst you ran off with Elena & her possey.” Alaric growled angrily “Never again, I want you and Y/N right by me.” Klaus appeared behind Alaric, a look of utter lust in his eyes “They’re here, from what I can tell, making out in the hall, now is when we strike.” He gripped both of you and sped you into the wall “Fuck, as loud as you can, let go.”

It was as if you’d hit a green light and floored the gas, Alaric started to ram in and out as a fast rate, which would alarm any woman he’d fucked before, but you welcomed it with the loudest of moans “Fuck daddy, use me, fuck me hard!” Alaric grinned and grunted as he continued to piston his hips forwards “Fucking tight slut, you wanted this dick, now fucking take it!” All of a sudden, you heard a commotion from the room across from yours, you kept going of course but knew that Kol & Jeremy had heard you both. Having known this could happen, Klaus sped to the door and held it down as it began to buckle forwards from sharp punches on the other side “Niklaus, open this damn door now!” Came Kol’s voice, dripping with anger. “No!” Cried Klaus “You have deprived me of Y/N for far too long Kol, now we’re in control. Y/N is fucking Alaric, and God is it the most erotic thing you’ve ever seen.” Deciding to bury the dagger in deeper you cried out to Kol “Not my fault we’re hot and heavy, _darling_.” You heard screaming from the other side of the compound which soon vanished, Klaus relaxing from the door “Love, he’s gone, I’m assuming Jeremy ran off, so Kol’s gone to look for him.” You somewhat relaxed, it was understandable, his parental figure was fucking in the room right next to him, of course it would be awkward, but you snapped out of your thoughts as Alaric went deeper, hitting your prostate and making you scream out yourself, only in pleasure instead of pain. “Thank fuck, cause I can’t last much longer” Alaric cried out, “Oh fuck babe, you’re doing so good, daddy’s gonna come soon, so clench around my cock tight!” You did as the older man instructed “How good is it, to take this big dick as a fucking reward for being so good to me?” Alaric questioned “So fucking good Daddy, keep doing it!” Alaric grinned “Of course I will baby, this isn’t going to be a one time fuck, not with this tight fucking hole. Oh fuck, I’m gonna come!” Alaric cried out his blissful release as he shot deep, but somehow kept going, before you realised you had been close but not enough to come at that same moment or before Alaric. No sooner had you thought that, but Alaric fucked in so deep that your tipping orgasm dropped over the edge, you yelling out as you came for Alaric.

You collapsed against each other, sweaty and winded. “Fuck” you got out “I know” grinned Alaric, “Damn Y/N, that was by far the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Knowing you had done better than Isobel, the woman he wifed up built your confidence more, Klaus detecting it, grinned. “You can all come out now.” He said, seemingly to thin air, although you were stunned when Tyler, Stefan & Marcel all popped up out from various spots, Tyler through the door leading to the hallway, Stefan from the wardrobe and Marcel from the landing “That was quite a show” Stefan complimented, “Y/N, you are a fucking hot whore, I’ve missed this side of you” Marcel grinned over at you, “Master, can we?” Tyler said longingly, looking at Klaus for approval. Like a flash, Klaus sped towards you, depriving you of Alaric and flinging you towards the bed, you landing flat. “What the hell?” You shouted, clearly in shock, but your questions were answered before you could ask as a bunch of speedy whirs appeared before you, soon dispelling Klaus, Tyler, Stefan & Marcel as naked as Alaric. “We’ve waited so damn long for this, we’re gonna fuck you so good tonight, so hold on tight love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
